Labirynt
Labirynt - plątanina korytarzy/tuneli, którą bohater musi pokonać i dotrzeć tym samym do wyjścia, czasem zbierając po drodze przedmioty. W labiryntach w PR czekają na gracza również różnorakie przeszkody. Strona ta ma na celu przedstawienie wszystkich labiryntów z PR. Reksio i Skarb Piratów W grze Reksio i Skarb Piratów można znaleźć dwa labirynty: Wejście do wulkanu Gracz musi pokonać Reksiem plątaninę tuneli w celu dotarcia do głębszych części wulkanu. Minigra jest ukończona po wyjściu z groty w prawym dolnym rogu. Labirynt w UFO Reksio musi dotrzeć do komputera, by zniszczyć skały blokujące drogę, a następnie uciec z UFO. Musi uważać na Ufokury, które odsyłają go na początek etapu. W labiryncie występują liczne windy i teleporty. Reksio i UFO W grze Reksio i UFO wystąpiły sześć labiryntów (znaczny postęp): Podziemia Kurana Aby uwolnić członków KRO z więzienia należy pokonać dwuetapowy labirynt dochodząc do strzałki. To właśnie te labirynty były inspiracji dla kultowych Mumionków. Możemy tu wysadzać ściany, spuszczać kamienie, kopać się w ziemii i wysadzać przeciwników - najwyraźniej nawet tu Kurator ustawił swoich strażników. Niszczenie Muru na Indorze Kretes musi zniszczyć mur, uważając jednocześnie by nie spuścić sobie na głowę "kamlotów". Poziom składa się z ziemii, kamieni i ścian (zbijalnych, ale to i tak nie ma znaczenia, bo nie ma tu dynamitów, przeciwników ani "bombowych pakunków"), które to działają na takich samych zasadach jak w "Mumionkach", czy na Kuranie. Aby ukończyć etap wszystkie kamienie muszą znaleźć się pod ziemią. Labirynt na Kurakisie W tym labiryncie Reksio i Kretes muszą dostać się do Wioski Fermentów. Przeszkodą są wielkie czerwie oraz zwodzone mostki uruchamiane po wejściu jednego z bohaterów na platformę. Minigra kończy się po dotarciu obu bohaterów do wigwamów. Ku Jaju Zanim dotrzemy do Jaja musimy przedrzeć się między krążącymi szturmowcami Kurorium. Trzeba zapamiętać gdzie i jak szybko chodzi każda Ufokura. Labirynt na Jaju W tym labiryncie Reksio musi dostać się na mostek dowodzenia Jajem , po drodze zdobywając kartę dostępu do tegoż mostku, a także unikając Kuratora. Labirynt jest ukończony po dotarciu z kartą na mostek. Reksio i Czarodzieje W grze Reksio i Czarodzieje, gracze również mają do pokonania sześć labiryntów: Labirynt w piwnicy Ala Chomika Idąc tym labiryntem, Reksio (z Kretesem lub bez - zależy, czy go uwolnił, tutaj jest ciekawy błąd) musi dotrzeć do piwnicy Magixu i zabrać stamtąd klucz, by zarobić na miotłę. Po drodze na gracza czekają przeszkody, takie jak jezioro lawy czy Drób Chaosu. Labirynt kończy się po dotarciu do wyjścia. Labirynt w czeluściach Chatki z Piernika W tym labiryncie Reksio i Kretes mają za zadanie uwolnić wszystkie 7 krasnoludków. Kretes może pożerać słodkie przeszkody, natomiast Reksio potrafi zaczarowywać wszechobecny Drób Chaosu. Po ustawieniu się wszystkich przy wejściu/wyjściu, labirynt jest ukończony. Lochy W tym labiryncie Reksio i Kretes szukają Karty Śledztwa. Muszą jednak uważać na Drób Chaosu i lochy. Po zabraniu Karty Śledztwa i dotarciu do wejścia/wyjścia labirynt jest ukończony. Bobror Bobror to jeden wielki, dwuczęściowy labirynt przedzielony malowniczą rzeką Mandoliną. Aby go przejść należy ruszać myszą, którą nasi bohaterowie biorą za jakiś znak na niebie i podążają za nim. Po drodze mijamy przesławną kopalnię Malię. Labirynt TKTPM W tym labiryncie musimy dotrzeć do Tego, który tak potwornie mąci, by ostatecznie go pokonać. Podobnie jak na Jaju mamy wiele przejść, a wracanie do wyjścia z którego wyszliśmy zabiera nas w inne miejsce niż to, w którym byliśmy wcześniej. Znacznie łatwiej można przejść ten labirynt z pomocą Białego Królika, którego możemy uwolnić z znajdującej się na polanie klatki przy pomocy klucza. Reksio i Wehikuł Czasu W RiWC zostało umieszczonych siedem labiryntów: Pieczara z siarkowodorem Mały labirynt - gracz musi dotrzeć do jeziora siarkowodoru, a następnie stamtąd uciec. Nie jest on obowiązkowy, służy głównie do zdobycia kół, które można użyć do budowy prymitywnego samochodu. Lokacja z dinożaurami Labirynt, który gracz musi przejść na dwa sposoby - najpierw ucieka prasamochodem przed dinożaurami, a potem zaganiając je statkiem kosmicznym do teleportera. Średniowieczne lochy (już bez żartów lingwistycznych) Bohaterowie muszą dotrzeć do wyjścia, otwierając po drodze kilka drzwi i uważając na kręcących się po lochu Ryżokitowców. Dodatkowym utrudnieniem są panujące w labiryncie ciemności - mroki są rozświetlane jedynie przez pochodnie. Minigra kończy się, gdy obie postacie staną przy wyjściu. Labirynt pod pomnikiem Korybuta Dość Mocnego W tym labiryncie także gracz musi otworzyć przejście, tym razem do leja czasowego. Po drodze kooperuje bohaterami i uważa na grające w pajęczego berka pająki - kto zostanie dotknięty trzy razy, przegrywa. Przechadzający się w tę i we wte Bazyliszek powoduje też, że dotknięta przez niego postać zastyga w bezruchu. Labirynt jest ukończony, gdy obydwie postacie dotrą do wyjścia. Ścieki Ten labirynt trzeba przejść kilka razy - za pomocą rur i mostków musi zabrać wrotkę, wyjść na powierzchnię, wrócić do ścieku, wejść do szopy i ponownie wyjść na powierzchnię. Siedziba Ryżokitowców To nowy rodzaj labiryntu, bardziej rozbudowany w pionie. Metodą prób i błędów musi pokonać plątaninę schodów i dotrzeć do leja czasowego. Wtedy minigra się kończy. Piramida Podobnie jak siedziba, jest to rozbudowany w pionie labirynt. Zasada działania jest taka sama, jak w przypadku powyższego. Labirynt jest ukończony, gdy dotrze do leja czasowego gdzie znajduje się Ibis. Reksio i Kapitan Nemo W RiKN występuje dziesięć labiryntów (jedenaście licząc z lokacją - Paryżem): Paryż Paryż to jeden wielki labirynt. Celów jest kilka, ale przede wszystkim gracz musi dotrzeć pod adres Pola Marsowe 1. Następnie wypełnia misję listonosza, zanosząc paczkę pod adres Pola Biwakowe 5. Musi również dostarczyć bagietkę działaczom Ruchu Oporu i zdobyć krasnala (krasnal nie jest konieczny, gdyż może się spytać KRO, gdzie jest inne wejście, a oni odpowiedzą). Dorożka Musi dotrzeć na dworzec (najlepiej podążając za torami, które niestety czasem urywają się pod ziemią), gdzie lada moment odjeżdża Orient Express przedzierając się przez labirynt uliczek. Musi uważać na spowalniające wóz kałuże i beczki. Sterowanie jest podobne do lotu na miotle. Na poziomie trudniejszym trzeba wyrobić się w określonym czasie. Targ w Stambule Musi dojść do kiosku i kupić gazetę "The Times" dla Shlafrocka Holmesa. Ma do dyspozycji kremy Nivea, którymi musi przekupić stojące tam osoby, wymieniając kremy na swetry, aby go przepuściły. Musi uważać na policję (restartuje poziom). Musi wykazać się refleksem, gdyż może nam nie starczyć kremów (ciągle pojawiają się nowi handlarze). Na poziomie trudniejszym potrzeba więcej kremów, dlatego musi zdobyć trap i dostać się na łódkę, w której znajduje się torba z dodatkowym towarem na handel. Gdy kupi już gazetę, to wtedy może wejść do kanałów, do których jest wejście za kioskiem. Wtedy minigra jest ukończona. Mumionki Specyficzny rodzaj labiryntu. Występują dwa etapy tego "Labiryntu" - w obu musi ułożyć trzyczęściową tablicę w jedną całość. Wtedy minigra jest ukończona. Dżungla Ten labirynt wygląda bardziej klasycznie - ukończy go, gdy wdepnie w znak X. Labirynt jest podzielony na 3 części, przeszkadzają nam Masajaje i krokodyle restartujący etap oraz rosnąca trawa tępiąca maczetę. Można ją jednak naostrzyć za pomocą osełki. W drugim etapie występuje woda po której możemy pływać przy pomocy znalezionego w gąszczu porzuconego pontonu, niestety musimy znaleźć specjalne łagodne zejście do wody. W trzecim etapie znajduje się przepaść, którą pokonujemy przy pomocy mostu zrobionego ze znalezionego po drodze sznurku. Aby łatwiej przedrzeć się niepostrzeżenie pomiędzy tubylcami w ostatnim etapie ukryto specjalne maski, dzięki którym Masajaje biorą nas za pobratymców. Indyjski pociąg Tę łamigłówkę, polegającą na kładzeniu torów przed jadącym pociągiem, również można uznać za labirynt. Po drodze występują dworce, na krótko zatrzymujące pociąg. Musi dotrzeć do końca planszy - początku ułożonej linii kolejowej. Minigra jest podzielona na 2 etapy. Tunel w górze Molly Moo Jest to również pewien rodzaj labiryntu (w stylu "Mumionków") - musi wyczyścić drogę, przynajmniej jeden pasek na samym dole. Wtedy pozostaje połączenie wszystkich wagoników i łamigłówka jest skończona. Reksio i Kretes w Akcji Sekcja RIWC i RIKN to labirynty. Sekcja RIWC została oparta na labiryntach typu "Lochy" jest tam 7 etapów, natomiast sekcja SHIKN została oparta na "Mumionkach" jest tam 15 poziomach o różnych szatach graficznych oraz edytor pozwalający nam na stworzenie nowego wyzwania dla Kretesa. Reksio i Kretes: Tajemnica Trzeciego Wymiaru Reksio i Tajemnica Trzeciego Wymiaru polega tylko i wyłącznie na przechodzeniu labiryntów. Jest tam 54. Są podzielone na cztery światy: *Czerwony *Zielony *Śnieżny *Ostatni Reksio i Miasto SeKretów W RiMS gracz ma do czynienia z czterema wielopiętrowymi labiryntami w trójwymiarze. Pojawiąją się one podczas odkrywania nowych lokacji, jednorazowo. Niestety są bardzo trudne i irytujące. Najgorsze jest jednak to, że można je pominąć. Reksio i Miasto SeKretów: Limited Edition Labirynty z RiMS zostały usunięte z powodu narzekań graczy. Brak labiryntów (ale są inne ciekawe łamigłówki). Na szczęście w obu wersjach gry występuje labirynt - farma batatów Santiago, oparta na labiryncie w wejściu do wulkanu z RISP. Musimy tam zerwać 10 dojrzałych batatów, a potem dojść do karawany z okienkiem nr 3. Kategoria:Inne Kategoria:Pierwsza Seria Przygód Reksia Kategoria:Druga Seria Przygód Reksia Kategoria:Minigry